Enough?
by Insert-Smiley-Face
Summary: Eggman has struck again. This time, with Amy being the victim, a disaster unlike any other unravels. SonAmy.
1. Over It

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so PLEASE be nice, and no flames please!! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nope, none, zero, zilch**

**Now that's over with, on with the story**

* * *

**Enough**

Amy was sitting alone in her apartment, having a mental war. _I think I should move on, he never even listens to me, let alone talk to me. _Said on side of her head, the other was also putting up quite an argument. _Come on, you know deep down he really loves you. He may seem mean on the outside, but that's just because he's to shy to say what he really feels._ Amy sighed.

She hasn't seen Sonic in about three weeks, and Amy is beginning to worry about him. Everyday for the past three weeks, Amy went to Tails' house to ask if Sonic had come back or not. Of course everyday is the same answer. "No Amy, I haven't seen him. Sorry."

Amy would then sigh and say something like "It's okay Tails. It's not your fault Sonic isn't here." She would usually stay for another few minutes for a cup of tea or coffee, then bid Tails goodbye and go either home or to the mall.

Today was going to be different. She got up from the couch and went to get changed, out of her pyjamas and into some proper clothes.

Amy opened her closet and found what she did everyday. About fifty red dresses with the white stripe at the bottom, all neatly ironed and hung up. She sighed and looked around her room. It had light pink walls that had MANY pictures of Sonic on them, and white carpet. Her bed sheets were purple with pink hearts on it. Her desk was purple, as well as her shelves and closet. She also had a black computer and television.

She was beginning to feel choked and almost unable to breathe. It suddenly got hotter and Amy ran out of the room before collapsing on the front porch. Breathing deeply she, yet again, let out a sigh. She felt tears of frustration prick at her eyes, but she refused to cry over something so tiny. So instead she growled. Very menacingly, I might add.

It was now that Amy Rose decided she needed to move on. Enough with these horrible red dresses! Enough with her ridiculous cleaning sprees! Enough with her smiling happy face every time she looks at her reflection! Enough with those stupid pink hearts! But most of all enough with Sonic T. Hedgehog!

With her new found strength Amy got up and ran back inside (at an alarming speed) and into her room. She literally tore it apart. Her bed sheets went flying across the room and into a (surprisingly large) garbage bag. That, along with all her dresses, all her dismantled furniture and broken picture frames of Sonic. As she took one last look at all the photos she realised she wasn't in any of them.

There was one with him and the boys (Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver even Big too), Even a few with the girls (Cream, Rouge, Cosmo, Blaze and Tikal). But Amy wasn't in any of them. Wait! There's one, a group picture, Amy is gazing dreamily at Sonic, and Sonic is looking away from Amy, with his arms folded and a frown on his face, as if trying to say "Mmph!" (Like Shadow).

Amy was outraged by this!

She threw the picture into the garbage bag, causing the glass to shatter everywhere. Amy growled and went to get her vacuum cleaner.

After she cleaned up the glass, Amy returned to cleaning out her room. Soon everything was gone. What was once her room was now just a big empty space, waiting to be filled. Amy checked the time. 2:30 pm. _Wow, that didn't take long_ she thought. Considering she started at about 11:00 am.

_Okay I had better go and get some new stuff for my room or else my room will be empty for ages!_ She thought.

Amy walked around the mall of Station Square and came across a paint shop. She thought, _I should get some paint, so I can get rid of those terrible pink walls. Yuck! _

She browsed along all the paint colours until she came to a very light aqua colour. _Ohh! This is lovely! I really like it. _Amy decided to buy a 5 litre bucket of it. It cost $30.00. _Wow. _She thought. _That was a great buy! _She left the store and continued to search for things for her room. _I think my new colour scheme will consist of blues and greens! _

Amy stopped at a furniture shop. She looked at all the different things inside the shop. There were bed frames, lounge chairs, couches, shelves, wardrobes, bedside tables, desks, benches, baths, sinks, toilets, showers and many other things.

She saw a very nice looking bed frame. It was a dark blue shade, it as also quite a simple design. It had an arch as the headboard, and a smaller arch at the end of the bed frame. Just as Amy was looking over this, someone came up behind her and was watching her examine the piece of furniture.

Amy still hadn't noticed the mysterious figure, so they decided to startle her, a little.

"AMY!" yelled the figure. As soon as Amy heard her name, she spun around to come face to face with none other than her good friend Rouge the Bat.

"Rouge, you frightened me" said Amy, a little breathless.

Rouge ignored this comment and started to wonder why Amy was even here. "Amy what are you doing in a furniture shop anyway, and why do you have a bag from that paint shop?" Asked Rouge, feeling a little curious.

_What the heck does it look like?_ "I'm looking for furniture for my room" Amy answered. She was a little annoyed for this delay in her search.

"Why is that? Your room is pretty"

"That's just the thing Rouge, it's too pretty. I'm sick of pretty. I don't want to make everything black, but I'm sick of just pink and purple. I've decided to go blues and greens from now on."

"Oh" was all Rouge could say. She thought it was all fair enough, really. Although she said differently, Rouge actually thought Amy's room has hideous.

"Hey, do you want to help me with my room?" asked Amy.

"That could work. I have nothing to do anyway." replied Rouge.

"Cool! So what do you think of this to go with the paint?" said Amy. She wanted Rouge's opinion on everything.

"Oh honey, I know somewhere that we can get something way more exciting than that"

Amy gulped, she didn't know what Rouge had in mind, but she knew that Rouge could sometimes get a little carried away. "Alright Rouge, but nothing too fancy, okay?"

"Of course hun, just something a little fun is all. It'll make that blue boy crazy for you" Rouge stated confidently.

"Oh, Rouge, I'm over him. No more Sonic the Hedgehog." said Amy proudly.

Rouge just stood there in shock. "You're kidding…" never did she think **anything** like that would come out of little Amy Rose's mouth.

"Nope, I'm dead serious!" She said truthfully.

"Good for you Amy! I'm glad your little 'obsession' is now over" said Rouge happily. "Alright, let's get going so we can finish creating this work of art you'll call your room!" Rouge quickly left the shop, closely followed by an excited Amy.

_Who knows what's going to happen to my room now?_ She smiled at the thought and followed as Rouge led the way.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter. To be completely truthful, I have no idea what will happen next, so please review and maybe give me some ideas. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! I NEED HELP!! But please no flames!**

**I don't know if this is going to be a sonamy or not… HELP ME PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS!!**


	2. This Is Bad

**Hey guys, sorry about that last chapter, it was pretty bad. I hope things pick up from here… well here's chapter 2, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog, I would be making games and stuff, not writing fanfictions. Sorry to break it to you but it's not mine. :(**

Enough

"Rouge?" Amy called. She was walking through the mall, just behind Rouge. She turned a corner and now she was nowhere to be seen.

"Rouge?" she called again, this time a little louder.

Amy walked up to an employee of the closest shop and asked "excuse me, have you seen a white bat anywhere?"

The clerk shook his head and said "No, I'm sorry miss. Would you like me to call the manager of the mall? He can help you locate your friend"

"No thanks, but I appreciate the help" Amy said as she left the store.

_Where did Rouge go? _She asked herself. _I'm sure she can't be far._ Amy continued through the mall and began to wonder if she should have gotten help from the manager.

Suddenly, before she could even scream, a blue blur ran straight at Amy and lifted her off the ground. It began to take to the sky, Amy was being held so tightly she almost couldn't breathe.

She finally managed to recognise her kidnapper as none other than the infamous Metal Sonic. Amy barley stopped a gasp, although she really should have seen it coming.

Amy almost couldn't get enough air to breathe let alone talk, so she decided to wait it out, and take action when Metal put her down. _Oh no, I hope Rouge didn't get kidnapped too! _Thought Amy, _Where's Sonic when you need him?_

**Meanwhile…**

Tails' Workshop:

"Tails, you home?" Asked Sonic, who had so recently turned up, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sonic, is that you?" Tails called from the back of his house. Though Sonic could no see his face, he knew from Tails' tone of voice that he was slightly annoyed.

"Hey little buddy" said Sonic, in his usual cocky voice.

"Sonic, you know that Amy's been coming over here everyday, just to see if you're here?" Said Tails. He really did feel very irritated that he had to be in this position for over three weeks.

"Heh, Tails, I know Amy can be very annoying at times. I have to put up with her all the time, I know what you're going through"

Tails' anger was bubbling up and he knew he was going to explode any second now… three… two… one…

"SONIC!!!" Tails screamed. Sonic had a look of horror plastered on his face. "How could you do that to Amy. She's not that bad, and also, you never spend time with her like you say you do, you just run away. No wonder she's all depressed! It's all your fault! She came to my house everyday and she told me of what she's been feeling and quite frankly I think you are being a jerk!" (**A/N I'm not about to make him say anything bad, come on, he's eight**)

"Tails, she's nothing but annoying, what do you want me to do? I can't just march up to her and say 'oh, hey Amy, I never meant all those times I ran away screaming, lets be lovers now!' If you want to write me a speech then you can do that, I'll just leave it up to the fox genius who's only eight and doesn't understand anything about the situation here."

Sonic looked very menacingly at poor Tails who had tears in the corners of his eyes. "Sonic, you are a jerk! A huge jerk! I wish I never met you!!" Tails ran. He just ran.

Sonic was now feeling very guilty. He had just ruined a very good friendship with his best friend. He was now beginning to wish he never said those things to Tails. _What have I done?_

Sonic decided to try and give himself, and Tails, time to cool off. He went into one of the forests in the Mystic Ruins and sat on a log, so he could be alone with his thoughts. _Do I really think Amy's nothing but annoying? Maybe I don't, but I don't think I want to be anything more than friends for now._

_Or do you? _His other side said

_Of course, it's Amy! No, just no… _said his first side.

This war continued for quite sometime. Meanwhile…

**Back with Amy**

Metal Sonic was nearing Eggman's base, and Amy was very slowly losing consciousness from lack of oxygen. She lost consciousness altogether when they were just about to go into Eggman's base.

**Tails' Workshop**

"TAILS!!"

"Rouge? What are you doing here?!?" Tails appeared at his door, still a little irritated. By the look on Rouge's face his anger was obvious to the white bat.

Rouge quickly recovered, and said "Tails, I can't find Amy! We were shopping, and I turned a corner and she's gone, just like that!"

"What? Oh no, this can't be good" Tails sighed, "I suppose we should go and find Sonic," Tails said, he was feeling very agitated.

Rouge, this time oblivious to Tails annoyance, just opened her wings and began flying towards the train station.

"Rouge, wait!" Tails knew Sonic would still be in the Mystic Ruins, their little 'fight' occurred not even five minutes ago.

**About twenty minutes later…**

Amy's eyelids fluttered open and she looked around. She immediately regretted that. What came to her eyes was a glass wall. Behind it, was (of course) Eggman himself.

"Ahh, my dear Amy, you're awake" he stated.

"What are you up to this time Eggman, another one of your 'take over the world' schemes?" said Amy, her voice slightly hoarse from the lack of use.

"No, actually my scheme is a lot more evil this time, and it's most definitely going to work, but I won't give away details just yet…"

"What are you…" Amy's voice trailed off as Eggman pressed a big red button. Her 'cell' began to fill up with orange / red-ish liquid.

Before she knew it she was, for the second time today, unconscious.

**Hey peoples, I think I finally have a plot line for this story! YAY!! I'm not going to give away too much though… Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me if you like it! Oh and another thing, if you review, tell me if you think this should be SonAmy, ShadAmy or SnoAmyShad… PLEASE HELP ME OUT WITH THE COUPLINGS!!**

'**Till next time,**

** I-S-F :)**


	3. Big Trouble

**Hey guys!! Hope you like this chapter, but before we start, I would like to give a HUGE shout out, to XxchiritarisuxX!! THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE HELP!! YOU'RE THE BEST!! Thankyou for helping me out!! I'm incredibly grateful! YAY!! **

**(For anyone who didn't realize, XxchiritarisuxX helped me with my story, a lot of the ideas and such… basically a fair few of the ideas aren't mine…) thankyou SOOOOOO much!!!! You rock!!**

**Now, here are the votes**

**SonAmy – In the lead with 4 points**

**ShadAmy – Coming in second place, with 2 points**

**SonAmyShad – Falling behind with only 1 point**

**Okay guys, keep voting! I won't make the pairings official just yet! You can vote multiple times, but you can only vote once each review!!**

**Just so you know, there's going to be a little KnuxRouge fluff in this chapter. But only a little… **

**Sorry, I didn't put the ages in the other chapters: (these aren't the actual ages, they're how I want them in my story though)**

**Amy – 14**

**Sonic – 16**

**Tails – 8**

**Rouge – 16**

**Knuckles – 17**

**Cream – 6**

**(I may have to add some more later)**

**Also, it was my sister's birthday yesterday, this one's for you sis… (Even though you don't read it…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, unfortunately!**

Enough?

**About twenty minutes earlier…**

Rouge and Tails were flying over the mystic ruins searching for the blue blur himself. Tails was still a little ticked off about his and Sonic's little 'fight', but he was willing to try and co-operate with him, for the sake of Amy.

_I hope we can get along now. I guess I didn't really mean what I said, but he just got me SO MAD!! Maybe I should apologise, or I could wait and see if he does… _Tails' train of thought was broken by Rouges voice,

"Tails! I see him!"

"Where? I can't see him" Tails looked everywhere he could, but couldn't see anything blue. He was confused, he could usually spot Sonic from really far away, but then again, Rouge was a bat. **(A/N Bats have really good eyesight don't they? If they don't, then Rouge does. Okay?)**

"Follow my lead, kiddo" Rouge said, and did a graceful dive, down to where Sonic was sitting, still on the log. Tails did exactly as she told him, and followed, trying to dive like she did, only to lose control and only just land on his feet.

"Rouge, Tails… What are you guys doing here?" Sonic said Tails' name more angrily than Rouge's, but Tails shook it off, now was not the time for another argument.

"Amy's in trouble" said Rouge, getting right to the point.

Sonic had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. _When is Amy not in trouble? _"Okay, we had better go find her…"

"Wait, Sonic," Said Tails "Um, Rouge could you give us a moment please?"

"'Kay" Rouge flew up over the trees to search for anything that could possibly be Eggman's base.

**Meanwhile…**

"Look, Sonic, I guess I didn't really mean what I said back there, and I'm-"

"Forget it buddy, it's no big deal" Sonic's face softened to a small smile.

"Okay, thanks Sonic, I really am sorry…"

"Relax Tails, everything's good; well we have some important matters to deal with. Can you pick up Knuckles, in the X-Tornado?"

"Do you really think we'll need him?" _Will Knuckles even want to come? He's probably bust guarding the Master Emerald._

"I think so, who knows what Egghead's up to this time, besides we haven't seen Knuckles in ages, I think it's time for a little reunion…"

"Okay, but we had better be quick, who knows what trouble Amy's in at the moment."

**Dr. Robotnic's Base**

"Heh heh heh" Eggman chuckled evilly, while watching poor Amy get covered in the orange / red-ish liquid.

"Metal, this may take a while. Go and get me some snacks" Said Eggman.

"Yes sir, right away" Said Metal

**Tails Workshop**

"You guys ready?" called Tails.

"Yeah," replied Rouge

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic yelled. Tails started up the plane. The engine roared to life.

"This is almost exciting, isn't it?" said Rouge.

Tails was busy flying the plane so Sonic answered. "Nah, only the first time. I'm used to this kind of thing"

Rouge was shivering, visibly.

"Okay guys, we're almost there, hang on while we land…" Tails called. There was a bit of a 'thump' and the plane landed safely.

"Okay, I'll go get Kunx at super speed! You guys wait here, I'll be back soon."

**About a minute later**

"Alright guys, he's coming!" said Sonic.

No more than a minute later Knuckles came up from the ground, right next to Rouge, which made her scream.

"You stupid Knucklehead! You scared the hell out of me!"

"It's not my fault you were in the wrong place at the wrong time! You always blame me for everything, don't you Batgirl!"

"Seriously guys, you can fight later, now we have to go find Amy, and crack open that Eggman" screamed Sonic.

"Yeah guys, come on!" said Tails.

"Okay, let's just do this fast, with Batgirl on the loose, my Master Emerald might be in danger"

"You better believe it, baby"

Everyone jumped in the plane, with Tails in the front, Sonic in the passenger's seat, and much to their dismay, (due to facial expressions) Knuckles and Rouge sitting next to each other.

"Keep an eye out for Eggman's base everybody!" yelled Tails, over the roar of the engines coning to life.

**Dr. Robotnic's Base**

**About twenty-five minutes later**

"Now let's see what you can do princess" Said Eggman, mostly to himself. He pressed another big red button, and all the liquid drained out of the capsule.

Amy lay, still unconscious, at the bottom of the capsule. She slowly, slowly opened her eyes, to find herself drenched in orange / red-ish liquid.

_What's the last thing I can remember? _Amy thought to herself. _I was shopping with Rouge, the I lost her didn't I? What's after that? Arrgg why does my head hurt? _She was feeling very confused. She couldn't even remember what happened after she lost Rouge.

She slowly sat up, due to her aching body, and looked around. The scene that met her eyes was the last thing she wanted to see.

**Somewhere in the Mystic Ruins**

**About forty minutes ago,**

A dark figure was lurking about. It came across a few different people. _The look familiar…_ It thought. There was a white bat, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox.

The mysterious figure could hear fragments of what they were saying.

"…Amy's …"

"…Find her…"

"… Rouge… please…"

"…Sonic… said back…"

"…Buddy……deal"

"…Thanks… am sorry…"

"…Relax… important matters… Knuckles… X…"

The figure was now confused, an emotion they hardly felt, because this didn't make any sense at all.

The others began to run in a different direction. They were moving quite quickly to.

The figure decided to follow them, but not show his presence yet.

He stepped into the light to reveal a black hedgehog with red highlights.

**With Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge**

**In the present (A/N, if you didn't realize, all that happened just then (with Shadow) was forty minutes ago)**

"I see something!" called Knuckles; he was pointing at a fairly large building (in the middle of nowhere)

"Yeah, I think that's it! Way to go Knuckles!" Sonic said.

"Aww, good job Knuxie!" Said Rouge in a mock baby voice.

"Shut up Batgirl" said Knuckles, feeling very frustrated.

"Okay guys; hold on, we're going down!"

**Dr. Robotnic's Base**

**Same time**

_Oh my god!! _Amy would have screamed, but she didn't want to show weakness in front of Eggman.

What greeted her eyes was nothing short of a dangerous situation. About fifty (small-ish) robots were gathered around her capsule. _If they can't get in, I could just wait for Sonic to save me. YAY, Sonic… NO AMY! You're over him, remember! Okay, well looks like I'm going to have to get out of this mess on my own._

Amy tried to attack it using spin dash, but that didn't work. **(A/N, sorry to interrupt, but Amy can use spin dash, can't she?? Please tell me if she can't! But for now she can. Okay, now on with the story)**

Amy tried a homing attack on the glass, but that didn't work either.

She decided there was only one thing left to do. She pulled out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer and smashed it down on the glass. It shattered everywhere.

She could feel her rage burning up her insides like acid. She suddenly felt her fury explode, and she ran full board straight into the sea of robots.

She hit one straight on the head (if robots have heads) and it fell instantly. She smashed about another three in one go, but one stabbed her in the back, not enough to make a big wound, but enough to make it trickle with blood.

She spun around while holding her hammer out, thankfully, it collided with about ten of the robots around her. She could still feel her rage inside her.

Suddenly, she began to feel like something was taking over her body and she basically rammed her hammer straight into the most of the robots that were left. The remaining five, all ran straight at her in a circle. She hit two of them, but the other three stabbed her again, once in one side of her, another in the other side and the last, again, in her back.

"OUCH!!" she cried these ones were pretty deep.

Despite the pain, she felt more rage than she ever had build up inside her. She yelled and threw her hammer at one robot, it hit the robot, taking its head clean off. With her weapon off to the side, she had nothing but her fists left, so she tore the second last one's head off, while the last one came up behind her and stabbed her, for the third time, in the back with that huge pointy stick.

She began to shake with anger, and she tore out the wires and electrical bits and pieces, right where it's heart would have been.

At that moment, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge burst into Eggman's base, and saw Amy standing there, with wires in her hand and a robot next to her, with a hole in it's heart.

"Woah" said Knuckles.

"Yep" agreed Rouge.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, until Eggman broke it with a cough.

"Ahh, Sonic heroes, I've been expecting you…"

"Do you have any idea how clichéd that sounds?" asked Rouge.

"Doesn't matter, because I have a little treat for you" Eggman laughed maniacally.

**Just outside Eggman's Base**

**Present time**

Shadow moved closer to the hole that Sonic and crew just made.

_Should I go in there? Why does this place seem so familiar, I don't think I've ever been here before. _Shadow heard crazy laughter coming from in the hole. _Eggman's up to no good again. Wait, what? Who's Eggman? _Shadow clutched his head. He knew if he wanted answers he would have to go in.

He let go of his head, and straightened up. He didn't want to show any weaknesses.

He ran through the hole, at super speed, to show he wasn't meant to be messed with. He was surprised at what he saw when he got in there.

There was a very large, egg shaped man, with really long skinny legs. He was holding a black box with a big blue button on it.

There was that blue hedgehog again, staring intently at the egg shaped man. For some reason Shadow felt anger flair when he looked at the blue hedgehog properly, he didn't know why though.

Also, was the same yellow fox, except Shadow now noticed he had two tails instead of one. He was gazing at the big energy storage tank. Who knows why.

Not surprisingly, there was also the white bat again. She was looking at Shadow. _Why is she looking at me like that? I don't know her. Do I?_

There were also two more that weren't with the others. One was a red echidna; he was looking at the bat. Almost fondly, though she didn't seem to notice.

The other, was a pink hedgehog. She seemed to be acting a little weird, but the others didn't seem to notice. She was holding wires in one hand, and, besides shaking, not moving an inch. She had the angriest look that Shadow had ever seen, on her face. To make things a little stranger, there was a robot on the ground next to her with a hole where its heart would be. Shadow guessed the wires probably belonged to the robot.

"Shadow" Rouge said.

They all turned to look at me, except the pink hedgehog that was still shaking and holding the wires. _What the hell? Do I know them? I'm sure I've never met them._

Eggman took this distraction to press the big blue button.

**BANG!!**

Down, seemingly from the roof, fell three huge, black robots.

They were all thinking the same thing, (except Amy) _Oh my god!_

Instantly the robots started attacking. One hit Tails with its massive hammer.

"TAILS!!!" yelled Sonic.

Tails was unconscious.

"You're gonna pay for that metal-head" screamed Sonic.

The second robot spun its hammer around in a circle a few times (like Amy did before) and it hit Knuckles. He was a bit wobbly, but still standing.

"Knuckles, are you okay?" yelled Rouge.

"Yeah I'm-"

He was cut short by another blow to his back. He was thrown into the wall of the base. This time he defiantly unconscious.

"KNUCKLES!!" Rouge called, as she ran to where Knuckles lay.

"How could you?" Her voice was full of hate. She knew she was talking to a robot, but it didn't matter to her. "Sonic, get over here and help me kill this one!"

"Sorry Rouge, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!"

"NOW!!!" she screamed.

_Rouge can be so bossy at times. It really gets on my nerves! _Thought Sonic, _But still, teamwork is probably better at the moment._

Sonic ran to where Rouge was, with the second robot.

"Finally what took you so ARRGG!!" Rouge was hit by the hammer. It was a very hard blow, which left Rouge unconscious, also.

"ROUGE!!" _Oh no, now it's only me… Shadow's just standing there, and Amy's out of it… What's wrong with her anyway? _"ARRHH"

Poor Sonic was brought out of his thoughts by a smack from the third robot's hammer. Luckily, he still had a little fight left in him.

Ignoring the pain, Sonic did a homing attack on the second robot, and destroyed it. Before he could touch the ground, again, the hammer was forced upon an already beaten up Sonic, leaving him knocked out too.

_Guess that leaves me. These robots can't be that strong, surely._

Shadow ran up to the first robot. He did a homing attack, but only enough to weaken it. He eventually broke off its arm, unfortunately the one that didn't have the hammer.

As if it could feel emotions, the robot seemed to get really angry now. It started swinging its hammer like a manic, it seemed to be contagious for robots, because the other robot followed suit not long after.

Shadow just barley dodged a hit, while the egg shaped man was cackling in the background.

_I need someone to distract them, while I go for their hammer arms, but there's no one here, besides the girl that doesn't know up from down, at the moment. But it's worth a shot._

"Hey girl!" Shadow called out to her, no response. "Pinky!! You, HELLO!!" Shadow was getting really frustrated.

Shadow ran up to her, he didn't realize the robots were following though. "Girl, snap out of it!" Shadow waved his arms in front of her face, still no response.

Shadow could now feel a presence behind him. He turned to come face to face with the two robots. He saw they were about to swing their hammers, so he pushed the girl out of the way and dived after her.

To his dismay, he landed on top of her.

To his dismay even more, she looked straight at him.

"AHHH" she screamed, suddenly coming out of her trans-like state.

As fast as he could, Shadow got off her. He figured this was no time for anything but fighting, so he got straight to the point.

"Look, girl, you have to be the distraction to these robots while I break off their hammer arms!"

"Umm, o-okay" she stuttered.

Shadow ran behind the robot and nodded to her, she took this as her cue.

"Hey you, robot-freak!! Come get me!!" she yelled.

Shadow almost cracked a smile at her childish manner, but not quite.

He quickly snapped out of it, and waited until both of the robot's attention was on the girl. There! He ran at one and did a homing attack on its arm. To his luck, it fell off.

_Now for the other one_, he thought.

Again, he did a homing attack on its hammer arm. It fell off too. Now one of the robots has one arm, and the other has none.

He sent a tornado at the robot with no arms and spin dashed the other one. They were both destroyed.

_Finally! _He thought.

"Shadow, I can't believe you're alive! We thought you had died, after what happened on ARK!"

Suddenly, as if the word 'ARK' was a trigger, all of his memories came back. "Amy…" he whispered.

"Shadow!" he looked up, to see her smiling face.

_God, she's so pretty when she smiles. Wait, did I just think Amy was pretty? I mean I guess she is, kind of, but I don't-_

"Shadow, I missed you" she said, almost tearing up.

"Sorry to break up you're little reunion, but you're not done yet…"

He pressed yet another button, and the remains of all of the fifty little robots and the three big robots clumped together to form one absolutely massive robot.

_Oh dear god… _thought Amy.

**Cliffy!! Kind of… anyway, thanks again, to XxchiritarisuxX!! I would be lost without you!! Please don't forget to review!! The next chapter will be up soon, and there will probably be a little SonAmy fluff.**

**Tell me in your review, if you want me to add another character to the story. For instance say, Cream or the Chaotix or something…**

**Also tell me if you think I should put some more KnuxRouge in there. I know I didn't put much in, but tell me if you want more, okay?**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!!**

**Stay tuned,**

**Layla (If you haven't read my profile, that's my penname now!!)**


	4. Sea Cacti

**Hello, I'm back!! Sorry for the late update, I've been kind of busy. Hope you like the next chapter, thanks to XxchiritarisuxX and chowdahrogansora for the idea's and suggestions, also thanks to SkyetheFlyer, for the corrections!! You guys rock!!**

**Okay, votes,**

**SonAmy – 8**

**ShadAmy – 4**

**SonAmyShad – 1**

**Keep voting, because the next chapter, the couplings are probably going to be final…**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: If you're smart enough to figure out I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, well done! If you're not, what are you doing here?**

Enough?

**Previously:**

"Sorry to break up you're little reunion, but you're not done yet…"

Eggman pressed yet another button, and the remains of all of the fifty little robots and the three big robots clumped together to form one absolutely massive robot.

_Oh dear god… _thought Amy.

- - - - - - - - - -

The giant robot somehow summoned a giant lance and shield. It looked down to Shadow and Amy, the latter shaking with fear.

_It's got to be at least 10 times our size, oh my god; it's going to kill us!! _Amy thought. She was so preoccupied with these thoughts, that she didn't even see the giant robot's foot cover everything above her.

Before she even knew what was happening, she found safe, in the arms of Shadow. She looked up at him, what he just done, having finally caught up with her, she smiled and hugged him lightly. Shadow was completely caught off guard with her hug; he almost lost his balance, almost.

Amy closed her eyes, as she pressed herself closer to him. _He's so warm, his fur is so soft and cuddly._

Shadow looked down at Amy, to find her with her eyes closed, and her body snuggled against his. Shadow was almost enjoying this. He nearly forgot all about the robot, until he realised it was trying the same tactic as before, using its foot to squish them.

Without warning he regrettably flung Amy straight into the wall and with a sickening 'thud' he was sure she made her destination.

Amy cried out in pain as her unsuspecting body connected with a very hard surface that she realised must have been a metal wall. "Shadow, what the hell?" Amy yelled. She turned around and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Shadow was under the robot's foot, struggling to hold it up.

Amy knew that if she wanted to help Shadow she would have to do something **now**! She summoned her hammer, and put it between the ground and the robot's foot. "Shadow, get out of there, quickly!" Shadow complied, and pulled himself out of the small gap Amy's hammer had created.

The robot lost its balance, and fell over.

"Amy, I can handle this, help the others, now" Shadow ordered while doing as homing attack on the robot.

_What if the robot tries to squash him again and I'm not there with my Piko Piko Hammer? _She made her decision. "No, I'm staying to help." By her tone, anyone would know that her mind would not be changed, but Shadow didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Amy, go" Shadow was getting annoyed now. She just didn't listen.

"Shadow, I'm staying, and I'm going to help you! You can't change my mind"

Shadow sighed, the robot was getting up and Shadow's attacks had hardly even weakened it. Though he would never admit it out loud, but he could use some help, even if it was from a preppy, 14 year-old girl.

"Alright, you can stay, but don't get in my way" Shadow didn't want to tell her that he actually cared about her safety, so he played the 'whatever' card.

"Alright, let's take this robotic freak down!" cheered Amy, apparently unfazed by Shadow's cold manner.

Amy took her hammer, still lying on the ground from the previous attack, and charged at the robot, to begin working her magic.

Shadow was amazed by her speed. _Wow, she's fast, _it was nothing compared to him and Sonic though, _must have been all those years of chasing that faker. _Shadow frowned at that thought. _She really wasted her time. _Shadow wasn't jealous, but he did care for her.

A 'smash' -like noise brought him out of his train of thought. Shadow was relieved to find the noise wasn't Amy's bones being broken, but in fact, it was the recently destroyed robot. _How did she-? I didn't even see that… _Shadow thought.

"Surprised? I didn't know the 'ultimate life form' even knew that emotion…" She trailed off, appearing to be in thought, until a noise interrupted their uneasy silence.

They both turned to see that Eggman had run into a wall, in his frantic efforts to escape, and was knocked out. Before either Amy or Shadow could register what happened, Metal Sonic had come and taken the unconscious Doctor away.

After that, both Shadow and Amy's thought's went astray. The latter, questioning how on Mobius **anyone **could lift Eggman. Shadow simply thinking, _damn. He got away._

There came a groan from behind them, and found Knuckles was the one waking up. Amy had completely forgotten them, she felt slightly ashamed. Shadow just didn't care.

Amy rushed over to Knuckles. "Knuckles, are you okay?"

"Rougy…" Knuckles muttered.

"What?!? What did you say? Knuckles?" Amy could have sworn he just said Rougy. "Shadow, did you hear what Knuckles said?"

Shadow smirked in reply and answered, "He said 'Rougy' look's like something's going on there" Shadow turned around and crossed his arms giving the oh-so-famous 'whatever' look.

Amy smiled; she knew Knuckles and Rouge were perfect for each other.

"Knuckles, 'Rougy' is okay, she's unconscious, but she's okay"

"What did you just say about me and Rouge?!?!" Knuckles yelled, while grabbing Amy loosely around the neck, so he didn't hurt her; just make her say it again.

"Knuckles, let go. She just said what you said" said Shadow in his normal 'whatever' voice.

"What the hell is he doing here, anyway?" Knuckles asked Amy, inclining his head in Shadow's direction. "I thought he was dead"

"Knuckles! Okay, one: let go of my neck, two: he basically saved your life, by helping me destroy the robot that was going to kill you, and three: he wasn't lying about the 'Rougy' thing" said Amy. To her relief, he let go of her neck.

"Urrgg" Shadow, Amy and Knuckles turned around to find that Tails was regaining consciousness. "Wha- What's happening" Tails asked.

"Oh, thank god you woke up!" cried Amy. "You can fly the Tornado back home, so we can help the others. Rouge and Sonic still haven't woken up" Tails raised an eyebrow at Amy's lack of care for Sonic.

_Usually she would be crying over Sonic _Tails thought. _Maybe she's trying to be strong or something… _"Yeah, Knuckles, could you help me get them into the Tornado? Oh, and Shadow, are you coming with us?"

"Hmph, I suppose, fox-boy" Shadow rudely replied.

"Okay, lets get going already" said Knuckles who had already put Sonic and Rouge in the Tornado.

**Tails' Workshop**

**20 minutes later**

"Okay guys, we're here" Tails said, while exiting the Tornado.

Shadow was already in the workshop leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Amy and Knuckles were getting Sonic and Rouge out of the Tornado.

"I'll carry Rouge to the couch" Amy said quickly, a little too quickly. Knuckles didn't notice this, but Tails did.

"Are you okay Amy?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" she said, while avoiding his eyes. She continued helping Knuckles get Rouge out of the Tornado. She carried Rouge into the workshop, and through to his house. She put Rouge on the couch, and not long after, Knuckles came in carrying Sonic. Knuckles put him on the other couch.

Amy checked the time and found it was almost 7:00 pm. _What an interesting day. _She thought.

"Hey Tails, is it okay if I go back to Angel Island? I need to keep an eye on the Master Emerald"

"Sure Knuckles" replied Tails. With that, Knuckles left.

"Umm, Tails, do you need someone to stay here, and help look after them?" Amy asked, pointing to Sonic and Rouge.

"If you're okay to stay, that would be great Amy." Tails said.

"Shadow?" Amy called

"Hmph" Shadow replied, while turning up in about 0.0253 seconds after the word escaped her lips.

"Are you-" She was cut short by a groan from Sonic. Amy suddenly got restless.

"Shut up, faker. What do you want girl?" Shadow snarled.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you were going to stay here, with me and Tails" She said, suddenly nervous.

"Not if I can help it" Shadow said.

"You don't have to stay Shadow," Tails said. _Please go, please go, please go, _Shadow scared Tails no end. He was only eight.

"Whatever" Shadow said, and left.

Sonic groaned in pain again. He opened his eyes, and saw he was no longer where he last remembered he was. He realised he was in Tails' house. He looked around and saw Tails and Amy standing near the door to the room. _Oh great, another bear hug. _But it never came. _Why isn't she hugging me?? _Oh, how Sonic wanted to ask this question out loud, but held himself in.

He moved his head, to see Rouge, unconscious. He tried to sit up, but felt excruciating pain burn through his chest.

"Sonic, are you okay?" This is what he expected from Amy, but instead, he found the voice belonged to Tails.

"Yeah buddy, I'm okay, though my throat is a little dry, can I have a glass of water please?" He asked politely.

"Sure Sonic, I'll be back in a minute" Tails said, and went to get a glass of water for Sonic.

_Okay, now I can ask Amy what's wrong. _"Umm, Amy?"

"Yes Sonic?" He noticed how she avoided eye contact.

"Are you alright? You seem a little… quiet," Sonic asked, concerned for her.

"I'm fine Sonic. Just fine, I just recently… got some things off my shoulders" Amy answered. She looked a little uncomfortable, he noted.

_Why is she acting like this? I thought she- _his thoughts were interrupted by a very tense Amy.

"I-I'll be back in a minute, I feel kind of- urgg!" She sprinted (at a speed that could rival Sonic,) to the bathroom.

Sonic figured she was probably feeling kind of nauseous after the big fight.

Cough, cough, cough Sonic turned back, to see Rouge in a coughing fit.

"Tails?" He called

"Yeah Sonic?" Tails called back from the kitchen.

"Rough is having a coughing fit, and Amy just threw up!!"

"Oh dear!" said Tails to no one in particular. He rushed into the living room, with two glasses of water, to indeed find Rouge in a coughing fit, but no Amy. He figured she went into the bathroom.

"Here Sonic, Rouge" Tails handed them the water.

"Thanks" they replied in unison.

"You're welcome. I had better check up on Amy, both of you stay here and don't move too much" he left the room.

"What happened to Amy?" Rouge asked, as she took a sip of water.

"I don't know, it was really sudden, she just kind of went 'I feel- urrg'" Sonic exaggerated the noises Amy made. "Then she sprinted to the bathroom. But the weird thing is, she was acting really strange before that. She didn't talk to me as much as she usually would, and she didn't even hug me when I woke up" Sonic took a big breath, "and that's it" he finished.

"Bravo Sonic," she mock cheered "you really are clueless, I really don't know what she saw in you." Rouge replied.

"Wait 'saw?' don't you mean sees?"

"Nope, she's over you Sonic" Rouge said confidently.

"How do you even know? I thought you didn't like her,"

"Didn't. That's right. I didn't, but I do now I've gotten to know her, she's really a sweet kid, and that's something you missed out on Sonic. I wouldn't be surprised if she moves away from here. If I were her, I would get myself as far away from you as I could." Rouge said. Most of this was lies, Sonic was almost as gullible as Knuckles.

"What?!? I-I mean, good." He finished, lying uneasily.

Rouge was going to slap him, but just then, Tails came down the stairs carrying a very pale and barely conscious Amy.

"Oh my god! What happened??" asked Rouge, concerned for her best friend.

"I just found her like this. I cleaned her face with a towel, but it didn't seem to help." Tails was feeling very distressed, he was afraid of what was happening to Amy. She seemed fine just before he left to get water, but she was now very sick.

"I think we had better get her to the hospital" said Tails

"Okay, I can take her Tails"

"No Sonic, you're still weak from the fight"

"I'm fine Tails. Now give her to me!" Sonic was getting impatient, and this scared Tails, just a little.

"Okay Sonic, but be really careful. We'll be right behind you in the Tornado. C'mon Rouge" Him and Rouge left to board the Tornado.

Sonic sped straight to the hospital and reached it in about 36.232 seconds.

"Doctor!" Sonic called. A doctor approached him. "My friend is really sick, and needs medical attention, quickly!"

"Okay, sir, calm down, we'll give your friend treatment, but please stay out here while we treat her" With that, the doctor left, and a nurse took Amy into a room.

Sonic sat there for an hour, with Tails and Rouge. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay around, I've got some things to do, I'll be back in the morning, I promise" said Rouge. At 8:30.

About half an hour later, Tails told him he had to go home, and said Sonic probably should too. Sonic refused, and stayed. About 15 minutes passed, and Sonic fell asleep.

A nurse approached a sleeping Sonic at 10:00. "Excuse me sir," the nurse said politely, while Sonic woke up "You can go and see your friend now. She's unconscious because we had to perform a few medical procedures. She shouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning." The nurse explained.

"Okay" Sonic mumbled, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and went into Amy's room.

He looked at her face, and instantly regretted it. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth and various wires in different places of her body. He couldn't but help think how vulnerable and frail she looked. If possible, she was even paler then she was in Tails' house.

Sonic sighed and sat on the chair beside her bed. He gently caressed the side of her beautiful face. _However pale, she still looks lovely. _He watched her for about half and hour, while contemplating his feelings, and then fell asleep without coming to a decision. He was snoring gently, while flinching every now and then.

**Sonic's Dream:**

"Sonic, you should try knitting! It's great!" said Amy. She was sitting on a giant cactus, while knitting.

"Try it Sonic, you know you want to…" suddenly about two hundred Amy's surrounded him, all of them holding knitting needles and balls of wool. "Try it, try it…" they chanted.

Before him, appeared the real Amy, once again sitting on a giant cactus, like it was a throne. "You will knit Sonic, and you will like it!" ordered 'queen' Amy.

Without warning, the setting changed into a pirate ship with a few dozen Amy's running around, all doing various chores.

Steering the ship, was 'captain' Amy. "Knit or I will make you walk the plank, into the ocean, with the giant sea cacti!" She yelled in a pirate-like voice.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

**End of dream**

Sonic's eyes shot open. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 11:05.

Only then did he notice the eerie silence. He didn't hear the gentle breathing of Amy, like he did before he fell asleep. He slowly turned his head to the bed. She was gone.

**Dun, dun, DUN!!! Oh no! What's happened to Amy?? I'm SO sorry, I didn't put much SonAmy like I said I would, next chapter. Promise!! Hope you liked it!! Please review!! I need your thoughts! Don't forget to vote!! SonAmy, ShadAmy or SonAmyShad?? Tell me your thoughts, but no flames please!! Thanks for reading,**

**Till next time,**

**Layla ;) **


	5. Maze of the Blaze

**Okay, sorry guys. Here we go, a long overdue (pathetic attempt) update. *Dodges tomatoes***

**I'm sorry, okay? Things have been pretty crazy lately. Alrighty, enough rambling. On with the story! By the way, I'm thinking of changing the title. Got any suggestions?**

**It's now officially SonAmy, Sorry ShadAmy fans!!! Enjoy.**

Enough?

**Last time:**

Sonic's eyes shot open. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 11:05.

Only then did he notice the eerie silence. He didn't hear the gentle breathing of Amy, like he did before he fell asleep. He slowly turned his head to the bed. She was gone.

**Chapter 5:**

Sonic looked at the bed where Amy had lay, less than an hour ago. The wires that connected her delicate body to the hospital machines were all snapped, as if they had been ripped off her skin.

_Eggman!! _Sonic thought angrily. _It must have been him, but what does he want with Amy this time? _Sonic decided to find Knuckles and Tails and infiltrate Eggman's base.

Sonic ran faster than ever and within the minute, he was at Tails' workshop. "Tails?" Sonic called. "Tails, buddy, you here?"

Sonic went into the house, while calling Tails' name. Without success, he waled out and closed the door behind him.

"Sonic, up here!" called Tails. Sonic looked up and saw the yellow fox flying about 10 metres above him.

"Tails!" he called, happy to see his friend was okay.

"I got the feeling something bad was happening, and I couldn't sleep so I had a look around from high above the city. I knew something bad was happening." The fox explained.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Sonic asked, confused.

Tails looked at him in surprise. "You mean you don't know…?" The blue hedgehog shook his head. "Okay, I'll lift you up here. Hang on!"

Sonic was lifted into the air by the fox's two powerful tails.

"Oh no…" Sonic gasped. There was a large fire sweeping over the city, some of it already in ruins. "We have to do something about this!" He cried, forgetting his earlier plan.

"Okay! Do you want me to get the Tornado out?" Tails asked.

"No time, buddy, we've got to get going now!" With that the azure hedgehog speeded away leaving a stunned Tails in his wake.

Recovering quickly, the fox flew after Sonic as fast as his tails would take him.

**--A little later—**

Upon reaching the flaming city, Sonic realised two things. One, he had completely forgotten about Amy, and two, he needed lots of help.

Tails flew in behind him, and slowed to a stop. "Tails, I need you to find Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow if possible. We're going to need lots of help here."

"Right! I'll be as fast as I can Sonic!" He replied quickly. Sonic nodded, and the fox took off without another word.

Sonic turned and ran deeper into the city. He passed coughing citizens, some shouted for him to go back, for fear of him getting hurt by the fire. He ignored them and continued heading into the path of the blaze.

He heard a shrill shout behind him and turned. He came face to face with a small, pale rabbit. "Cream, are you okay…?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine Mr. Sonic, but it seems Amy is not so." She said sadly.

"Amy? Amy Rose?" He asked quickly.

"Yes Mr. Sonic, I saw her run past me, straight into the fire, but she ignored me and I don't know what happened next…" He heard a soft hiccup in her voice and realised the poor rabbit was crying.

"Alright, look Cream, you have to find your mother and stay as far away from the fire as you can. It's not safe for you. I'll try to help Amy. Please, keep safe!" He said, without hesitation. Cream looked about to protest, but with a look from Sonic, she sighed and nodded dejectedly.

"I will. Be careful Mr. Sonic, and try to help Amy…" She said quietly. Sonic almost didn't catch it over the noise.

"Okay, now go, I'll do my best to save her!" He said confidently, though he was more than a little worried on the inside.

She ran into the distance, and Sonic made sure she was far enough away before heading into a slight gap the fire had left untouched.

"Amy!" He called, listening closely for a reply.

When he heard nothing, he sighed and continued through the maze of the blaze.

"Amy! Amy, if you can here me, please make some sort of noise!" He called out desperately. He may not be obsessed with her, but she was a good friend of his, and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

_Sonic, how nice it is to see you. _Sonic jumped and looked around him. He saw no one.

_You thought you could save her, oh no. She's gone. _Sonic continued looking everywhere for the voice.

"Save who? What's going on? Who are you?" He called, though no matter how he listened, the voice did not return.

He proceeded to the end of the gap, and gasped as he stepped into the open space. There Amy was, in front of him, with a smirk on her face. She looked different.

Her body was no longer completely pink, she had traces of silver, which, Sonic thought, looked almost like metal…

She stepped towards him, and pulled something out from behind her back. Unconsciously, Sonic hoped it wasn't her hammer.

But oh, was he wrong. It was a gun of some kind.

She shot him.

He fell.

_Tranquilliser… _Was his last thought before slipping into darkness.

**Okay, there you go, how did you like it? Oh, and again, got any title suggestions? Alright, thanks for your patience, please tell me what you think!! (Please no flames, I constructive criticism is okay, but please be nice. This is still my first story…)**

**Alright, again, thank you for your patience,**

**-Smiley**


End file.
